One last chance
by Hitomi-taichou
Summary: An accident leaves James, Lily, Remus and Sirius disrupting Harry's potion class. Harry and Draco are now 5 year olds and James has a chance to prove himself. What he doesn't know is that this could drastically affect the future HP/DM JP/LE
1. You can NOT be serious

Chapter one: Potions gone wrong

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Remus asked nervously. He _was_ the brains of the group, so trusting someone like Padfoot with this wasn't his most preferable option. Sure, he trusted his friends, but there was a limit.  
"Of course! Do _you_ want to try this?" came the snappy reply.  
"I would do better than you!"  
"Merlin! Calm down! We need this because, um James? Why do we need this in the first place?"  
"Because Padsie," James sighed, exasperated, "Snivellous would totally freak if he found out that-"  
"Found out what Potter?"  
The three Marauders spun around (Peter was in detention by Professor McGonagall for changing his budgie into a dog whilst she was in her Animagus form) and found Lily glaring at them, her emerald eyes burning with fury.  
There was a moments silence, then-  
"Erm, catch you later Prongsie" Remus stammered, gathering the potion and the equipment. He just wanted to see tomorrow. Sirius, on the other hand, didn't take the hint. "I wanna watch!" he whined, when Moony grabbed his hand and forced him out of the dormitory.

2 hours later, and Prongs still hadn't returned. He either was receiving a verbal beating, got rejected one more time, or Lily was _really _angry. Or all of the above. Padfoot threw in the fairy wings and grinned brightly. "Moony, it's done! Let's go try it out!"  
Remus came out, his face filled with worry, "Let's go grab Prongs first. I wonder what's taking him so long anyway. Shouldn't take this long to get rejected." The potion they made could made duplicates of the drinker for exactly an hour, it made correctly. It was a difficult potion and it was rare that anyone succeeded.  
When the two Marauders entered the room, they were greeted with, "Honestly dear, we weren't going to hurt him that badly."  
"I'm not stupid James, and don't you dare call me dear!"  
"Alright love."  
"I swear to Merlin, I will shove your wand up you-"  
"Hate to break the romantic scene Prongsie, but the potion is ready." Remus interrupted.  
"Don't get any ideas, this is no romantic scene-,"Lily started  
"Oh please, you could cut the sexual tension with sectumsempra..." James muttered  
"Shut up James, anyway, you can't do this to Sev!"  
"Prongs! Please?? What does the potion even do anyway?" Sirius moaned.  
The boys ran up to the potion, whilst James was explaining the effects of the potion. When he finished, Sirius said, "That's so genius!"  
"Bottoms up boys! We should probably wait for Wormy though." James added after a moment.  
"Too late! Woah, what's happening?"  
"Wait just a moment!" a certain redhead called. Lily marched over and smashed the remaining vial. But seeing that it had an Unbreakable Charm on it, she scowled and muttered, "I'm going to regret this." She lifted the vial and swallowed its contents. Moony was still staring at her with wide eyes as they stumbled. Then the potion took its toll, and the Griffindors vanished.

**~**

20 years later Harry Potter ran flat out to the snake pit, otherwise known as the dungeons. Realising that he was, once again, late, he tried to sneak it. But Snape, being that smily git he was, noticed straight away. "Late again Potter?" he sneered, "I guess that's another night's detention. Go and sit next to Mr Malfoy."  
Harry groaned before it hit him, he was partners with the ferret for the rest of the year. "Today we are making an age reducing potion. Ingredients are in the cupboard, instructions are on the board."  
"Cut up the lizard tail, while I pour the scorpion urine in." Malfoy instructed, without a single glace and Harry. He learnt long ago to just trust Draco when it came to Potions, as he couldn't concentrate when certain bats decide to reside on your presence.

A bright light and a loud 'BANG' startled the class as four figures struggled against the mist. "James Potter! What the hell is happening?"  
"How should I know? Go ask Remus!"  
"Don't blame me, I have no idea what's going on." Moony stated, holding his hands up in surrender. The white smoke cleared and 4 coughing students emerged. "Get us back to the tower now James!" Lily demanded.  
"In exchange for a date?"  
"I'd rather date Severus..."  
"Oooh that's gotta hurt." Sirius sighed  
"You arrogant toerag! Get it through your fat head that others are important and I'll _consider_ it."  
Harry was frozen with shock. Less than 5 feet infront of him were his supposedly 'dead' parents that he hadn't seen since 16 years ago. The rest of the class were wide eyed and quietly gossiping. Harry sighed, there was nothing else for it. He edged closer to the 17 year old with identical black hair as his. "Dad? Is that you?"  
James turned around to the shaking boy. "Wh-who are you?"  
Harry felt stung, but he knew it wasn't their fault. "It's me, Harry. I'm your son-"  
"Nice name Prongs." Sirius snickered, Remus punched him.  
"Mum?" Harry asked, looking over at Lily. When she turned around, his eyes lit up.  
"Wait H-Harry" the name of her 'son' sounded weird on her tongue, "Are you saying that me and _that_ are your parents?"  
Harry nodded. It was completely silent until-  
"Hahahaha! Holy Merlin! Good on you James! How did-"  
"Sirius! Ahahhaa," Remus was shaking with laughter, "Have fun Lily."  
But Lily just shook her head, eyes widening at the hurt look on Harry's face. "No. N-n-n-no! Anyone but that prat! Y-y-you have to be lying!"  
"I knew you would fall for me my Lily flower."  
"Don't touch me"  
"What in the name of Merlin is happening?" A voice thundered. Identical grins grew on Sirius' and James' faces. "Snivellous! Oh, Merlin, how I've missed- wow you've gotten old!" Sirius observed.  
Snape eyes darkened at the sight of the 4 students. "Potter, perhaps you would like to give me an explanation."  
Harry stood there, stunned. "I honestly don't know sir."  
"What?" James yelped, "No son of mine would EVER call Snivellous 'sir'. Have I left you at Moony's for too long?"  
"Oh sure, blame me." Remus muttered, "Why is he still here?"  
"He's a professor..." Ron explained.  
"That git's a professor?," said Sirius, "The future blows."  
"Professor or no," James smirked, pulling out his wand, "doesn't mean we can't have a little blast from the past?"  
"Potter, don't even-" Snape started  
"Stupefy!"  
"Petrificus Totalus!"  
Both spells collided with a bang, causing Potter's and Malfoy's onto it's creators. It's effects were immediate. A gold and silver blast and the 2 boys were gone. In their place was a small 5 year old with a messy mop of black hair and shining emerald eyes and a 5 year old with platinum blonde hair and stormy eyes. Draco glanced up and his lower lip shook, and tears fell down his eyes. Sirius soothed the boy as James just stared at his 5 year old son.  
"Why are you here?" Harry stammered, "Why aren't I in my cupboard? They gave me away, b-because I'm a freak." James felt a sudden wash of pity, and the most impulsive feeling just to hold the boy and soothe his tears. So he did. He groaned, however, at all the girls cooing at the scene. "Who are you?" the boy asked, not at James, but at Draco, "Do you know where my cupboard is?"  
Draco looked up and walked out of Sirius' hug as Harry walked out of James' embrace. "I'm afraid I don't," The students looked shock about his formality, "but I need to get back to the dungeons. Father will hurt me if I'm absent upon his return."  
Hermione, Pansy, Blaise and Ron slowly approached the two, as they _were_ their best friends. Hermione kneeled down and said to Harry, "Your Uncle isn't here. You're at Hogwarts, you're safe." She turned to see Pansy reassuring Draco.  
"Alright! I want EVERYONE out of this room within the next minute!" Snape commanded, and once again, everyone did as he said. "Everyone following Snivellous' orders. Who would've thunk it?" Sirius muttered.

"Alright Potter!," Snape snarled, his face softening at Harry's scared expression, "I mean, James," he assured him, and ruffled Harry's hair much to the surprise of the Slytherins and Gryffindors, "Why and how are you here?"  
As James, Sirius, Remus and Lily were recounting the story and the best friends were listening with interest, Harry looked over at Draco. "We're safe right?"  
The boy smiled with earnest. "Yes, we are. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Draco Malfoy."  
"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."  
Draco's eyes went wide and he pleaded, "Please don't hurt me."  
"I wouldn't hurt you. I would never hurt someone intentionally."  
Draco then smiled and thrust forward his right hand and asked, "Friends?"  
"You want _me_ to be friends with you?" Draco just rolled his eyes, so Harry said, "Ok!" and hugged Draco.  
In all his years at the Manor, he had never felt like this before. He could trust Harry, and put all that emotion into the embrace.  
"Friends."


	2. The light snake and the dark lion

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for reading 'One last chance'**

**Wait what? I'm sorry; I was in a little dream world where Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy belonged to me, then I realised I was in fantasy land and that they actually belonged to a lucky person called JK Rowling (who clearly doesn't know what to do with them, seeing as no fan girls shrieked in delight at the HP books...) and us poor fangirls have to rack their imaginations searching for Drarry ideas.**

**Read and Review everyone!**

**Summary: ****An accident leaves James, Lily, Remus and Sirius disrupting Harry's potions class. Harry and Draco are now 5 year olds and James has a chance to prove himself. What he doesn't know is that this would be the only time he has with his son. HP/DM JP/LE**

Chapter 2- The light snake and the dark lion

"So that's how we ended up standing under a reincarnated greasy patty that came out of the wrong end of the gene pool."

Severus Snape fought the biggest urge to punch the living daylights out of Sirius as he leant across the desk, smirking slightly. The Gryffindor Golden Boy and Ice Prince of Slytherin were currently shaking slightly in the cold classroom, both having their share of bruises and scars. Their friends got sick of hearing the bantering behind them and were cooing at the scene.

Draco quickly grew tired and his pale eyelids slowly closed over his wispy silver eyes and he tossed and turned on the floor. Harry noticed this, and reached out shyly to the other boy. They were friends right? Draco's eyes snapped open and he took Harry's hand. "I thought this was all a dream? It isn't right?" the blond murmured, sitting next to the raven haired boy. Bright emerald eyes sparkled with worry as he shook his head and smiled, "No, it isn't," seeing the doubt in the other boy's eyes, he said, "I'm Harry."

"Oh ok. 'm Draco."

Draco held onto Harry tightly with pleading eyes, something the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die had never seen before. Throwing all caution in the wind, Harry held the blonde and they curled up next to each other, waiting for the adults to finish arguing. Draco stopped shaking immediately.

**~**

Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise were staring at the two boys before them. Silence ensured until Hermione bravely said, "I think we should call a truce." Her eyes didn't meet with anyone.

"What are you, psycho? A truce with them? Why don't you just say I have to live in the snake pit for a month, or the badger hole?" Ron exclaimed, his eyes wide in horror.

"As much as I hate to say this, I agree with the Weasel. I'm not forming a truce until I'm in a situation where I have absolutely no choice." Blaise declared.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're in one," Pansy pointed out, "honestly, grow up! It's time we put these childish banters behind us."

"You're mad."

"Barking mad." The redhead added

"You're both acting stupid," Hermione snapped, "Look!" She pointed to a very content looking Harry and Draco. At their stares, Draco buried his face in Harry's overlarge shirt whilst Harry stared and muttered, "I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean to. Please don't hurt me..."

"Anyone care to explain?" Pansy asked, pity shadowing her face.

"Please don't be mad at me! I swear I didn't do anything..." Harry cried

"I have no idea," Blaise replied, "But whoever did this is going to get-"

"A serving of ARB," Ron cursed, "Angry-"

"Raging Blaise." Everyone turned to stare. "What?" he asked, "Angry Raging Blaise sounds better than Angry Ron Bilibus, or whatever the Weasel's middle name is."

"Nevermind," Hermione sighed, "you two," she pointed to Ron and Blaise, "may not like the idea of this, but I'm calling a truce."

"I second this idea." Pansy said in agreement, which was met with fish-out-of-water expressions from the boys, "We're in our seventh year guys, I realised that all the name calling an bickering is so immature and we need to get past it. Especially now, for them." She pointed at the two 5 year olds.

"Exactly, what kind of responsible person our age and older argue like 14 year-"

"No! You can shove _your_ head up Merlin's ass!" James yelled. The four original seventh years turned to face them.

"Have they been fighting this entire time?" Ron asked Remus and Lily, who clearly stayed away from whatever that was going on.

"Yes, it's tiring after a while..." Remus yawned

"Erm, this must be really confusing to you right now," Lily explained, "I'm going to kill James. I'm Lily Evans, That's Remus Lupin," she pointed to the werewolf, "And those dunderheads are James Potter," motioned to the teen bantering with Severus, "and Sirius Black." She then pointed to the guy bending over and 'inspecting' Snape's ingredients closet.

The four nodded, it was best not to mention that Lily and James were Harry's parents, or that they'll be dead, and that Sirius was falsely committed to 12 years of Azkaban for something that Peter did. "I'm Hermione Granger-" she said

"Pansy Parkinson"

"Ron Weasley"

"Blaise Zabini, and that's Harry and Draco over there."

Lily nodded, and Remus sighed as he looked back at the 3 others. "Should we bring Harry and Draco to Dumbledore?" he suggested.

"Of course, He has to know." Ron said, "What are we going to do about those three?"

"They'll catch up." Lily replied, "C'mon Harry, we're going to see Dumbledore." She picked him up and cradled him. Blaise was having a bit of trouble with Draco so Hermione, laughing, readjusted him to the blonde's comfort. Lily looked down on the onyx-haired boy in her arms.

Was it true what he said? That she was his parent, along with (ugh) James? Harry mumbled and buried himself deeper into her shoulder, and in that moment she didn't care. In fact, she was overjoyed to have such a beautiful boy. Even if that meant she was with James.

"Hey I wanna come! We're off to see the wizard!" James cried, running up to them

"The wonderful wizard of-" Sirius sang

"Shut up both of you!" Severus commanded.

**~**

"Sherbet Lemon anyone?"

The three Marauders, the remains of the Golden and Silver Trio, Lily and Snape just sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Ah, who do we have here?" Dumbledore asked, motioning to Harry and Draco, who were currently seated in one chair clasping each other's hands.

"My n-name is H-Harry Potter s-sir."

"And I'm Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ok, Harry, Draco? I'm going to have to ask you to be very quiet as I explain a couple of things. And how did this happen?" he pointed to Lily and the Marauders.

"Well, Sirius here, decided to wreck the potion-" James began

"I did no such thing! You must've given me the wrong book." Sirius replied

"Enough for now, the both of you. I trust you to get to the bottom of this in your own time, because for now, we have two five year olds among us." Dumbledore declared, "I'm expecting for you," he looked at the golden and silver trio, "to put aside your differences for the sake of Harry and Draco."

"I told you that you would have no choice Blaise." Pansy said smugly

"Shut up Pansy."

"There's a empty room on the fourth floor, behind the picture of a snow leopard and black panther. I-"

"And how long will they be like this?" Pansy whined.

"This is a relatively new potion," Snape explained, "it was recently discovered, so there's no definite amount of time that Potter and Draco will remain like this. It wears off eventually, as the boys would grow up."

"What about us?" Remus asked.

"I assume that you are in Gryffindor," Dumbledore said, looking over at their uniforms, "But you should stay with Harry and Draco until we find a way for you to get back. Now go, they look tired."

Lily turned to Harry, but stopped when James walked over and picked the raven haired boy into his arms. "I won't hurt him," James assured her, "I won't go that low."

"I wouldn't count on that." Severus said.

**~**

Outside the door of the snow leopard and the panther, the students stood confused. "What did Dumbledore said the password was again?" Remus asked

"He didn't. You are free to choose your own." The panther explained, he had a gentle controlled voice. A bit like Harry

"So what shall it be?" the leopard asked. He had a formal, important sounding voice. A bit like Draco.

"How about _Lux lucis serpent quod atrum Leo_?" Hermione suggested

"What in the name of Merlin's pants does that mean?" Ron asked

"It means, _The light snake and the dark lion_. I like that idea." Blaise grinned at Pansy's awestruck expression. "What? Can't a guy know a little Latin?"

"Do you want this to be your password?" the panther asked.

"Er yeah," Ron surrendered, "_Lux lucis serpent quod atrum Leo._" The door opened immediately.

Inside the room, the students gasped. They were standing in a lush lounge room, with dark wood flooring and large windows. Comfortable sofas, green with silver lining and red with gold lining stood proudly in front of a roaring fire. A large corner had some plush toys for Harry and Draco. To one side, a door opened to a marble kitchen area, white and gleaming. In the middle of the lounge room, a couple of steps, the wood matching the one on the floor.

At the top of the steps had 3 doors leading to three different bedrooms. One bedroom had two sets twin beds, one with emerald silk sheets and the other with ruby. Another bedroom had two ruby four poster beds, and two jade four poster beds. And the third had had four four-poster beds with ruby coloured sheets.

Two bathrooms stood on either side of the doors, both had white marble tiles with large bath tubs and other necessities.

"Woah, this place is neat!" James remarked

"I wonder what we do if we need anything?" Pansy wondered, "I mean, I'm not sure if bringing Draco and Harry to the Great Hall would be such a good idea..."

"Don't worry Pansy," Ron said, "They'll be fine. ARB can handle anyone that comes their way right?" he smirked.

"Shut up ARB"

"Anyone else wanting pudding?" Sirius asked.

"No, I want chocolate." Remus complained. At that moment a bowl of pudding with a spoon and a load of Honeyduke's chocolate.

"Well there's you answer Pansy." Lily commented.

Harry and Draco, who had been wandering around their new room together and talking, now looked sleepy and trudged up the stairs. James saw this and said, "C'mon little guys, let's get you two to bed."

"Yes sir."

"Right away sir."

"Now I'm just confused..." James muttered.

"We'll be confused about it tomorrow," Ron yawned, "Right now, I think we should just turn in."

"Agreed, night guys." Blaise said, "We'll talk about all of this tomorrow. Everything. It was great meeting you."

Everyone else said their goodnights and trudged off to their respective rooms, until only James and Lily left. "I can do it James, it's alright."

"No I want to help. They're just so cute."

"Never thought I would see the day where James Potter had feelings for others..."

"Do you think what Harry said is true?" James asked as they carried the sleeping boys to their beds, "That we're his parents?"

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like he remembers much. I hope it's not true."

At James' hurt expression, Lily explained, "It's not because of you, no matter how much of a prat you can be sometimes. But because of the way Harry's been acting. He seemed so scared of everything, and afraid that we were going to hurt him. But I could never imagine doing such a thing, he's just an adorable boy."

James nodded at this, "I can't see myself hurting Harry. I don't know what is going on in his head. All I know is that I want to get to the bottom of this. For Harry's sake."

Lily smiled, she'd never seen this side of James before. He seemed so concerned for Harry. "Maybe he could explain when he's older, assuming that we're still here."

"Maybe."

The two Gryffindors tucked the two five years olds to sleep and walked back to their own room. Once inside, James said, "Goodnight dear."

"'Night James." And with a playful shove she said, "And don't call me dear."

"Alright love."

At this point Lily didn't even bother responding, but instead, smiled to herself and pictured James saying that to her with a smiling Harry in his arms.

**~**

Outside thundered roared and lightning lit up the black sky. Draco shivered. He never liked thunderstorms. He turned to the side in his warm covers and saw Harry sleeping peacefully. Draco didn't want to wake Harry up, he had enough trouble before doing that. But he was scared, and he trusted Harry, not like his father.

Lucius had beaten Draco severely in order to teach him, _Mores of a Malfoy _(Ways of a Malfoy), and used whips when Draco had failed an important task. He forced his face behind a mask of indifference to hide his shame, but Harry, well Harry just tore it right off.

Tiptoe-ing to Harry's bed, Draco reached up a hand and prodded Harry lightly. His eyes slowly opened revealing eyes as green as the precious jewels they are. "Draco?" Harry mumbled.

"I'm scared Harry."

Harry looked outside and winced at the violent slashes outside. He stared at them for a long time, then mumbled, "Me too. Can you lie with me?"

Draco smiled at this and crawled into Harry's bed."It's ok, you're safe now Harry."

"So are you. The scary light can't touch us when we're together."

The blonde smiled and buried his head into the crook of Harry's neck. The black haired boy wrapped his arms around Draco, and the other boy did the same for Harry. Harry laid his head next to Draco's and held the other boy tightly. Draco's body loosened and he snuggled up to Harry, sleeping.

Harry nuzzled Draco and smiled. He had never felt this safe before, it was like he belonged here. _I belong somewhere_, Harry thought happily.

Feeling safe and warm in each other's embrace, the boys slept their nightmare-free dreams for what seemed to be the first time in a long time, out of the thunderstorm and into the shining rays of a new day.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone**

**A new chapter should be out soon but I have school tomorrow and I'm already behind homework so I can't promise anything. Free Harry and Draco's for everyone who reviews.**

**So just click that little green button and review! There's no maximum, I'm greedy ******


	3. Not a chapter

**This is NOT a chapter**

**I'm just here to say that this story will be put on hold due to a malfunction of some sorts in my imagination**

**I'm not thinking my best for this current story and I only want my best to be published.**

**I'll try to get back on track as soon as the fog clears up**

**But until then you are welcome to come look at my other stories.**

**I apologise for the inconvenience **

**~sparksfire-51**


	4. Angels and Draco

**A/N: This should be called 'Chapter of no real Significance, seeing as I'm not sure if anything should actually be happening. I guess this is more of a talking one that anything happening. Sorry, but there always has to be one otherwise no story would make sense. Warning...MAJOR fluff, mentions of abuse, **

**Listen to Concrete Angel for the abuse scene**

**Dedicated to Xiahou Ayumi for the...unusual review, not just in this fanfic, but also in Sorcery Across the Ages, where she has revealed her Harry eye fetish.**

* * *

"Zabini."

"Weasel."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Hermione cried, "I thought we called a truce!"

"And?"

"Yes, but they aren't awake yet," Ron pointed out, "So-"

"Don't test me Ron."

"What's going on here?" Remus yawned. Lily flanked behind him, not wanting to be the one with the job of waking Padfoot up.

"Nothing of importance," Pansy interrupted, "Where's James and Sirius?"

"Sirius isn't a morning person and whoever had to wake him up is very unfortunate. So we left James to it." Lily answered.

Pansy walked over to Harry's and Draco's door and knocked.

"I'm getting up Aunt Petunia."

"Coming Father."

"They don't realise that they're at Hogwarts do they?" Ron asked

"Habit." Pansy said.

Little Harry and Little Draco slowly walked out of the room, glancing at their surroundings. They caught sight of all the adults watching and edged closer to each other.

"Who are you?" Harry asked finally, looking at Lily, "You look like someone out of my dreams."

"That's something we would all like to know 'Ry." Ron asked.

"Wait for James and Sirius to get up first," Lily replied, "Then we'll explain everything."

"No I won't do ballet, you Blasted-End Skrewt!"

"Oh for the love of Merlin's left testicle, put some goddamn clothes on!" James yelled

Remus sighed, "Sirius' up."

* * *

Sirius was having the best dream. He was lying down on a large comfortable bed of ruby red covers and gold pillows. Grinning at his surroundings, he glanced up and saw the room full of smiling _beautiful_ witches. "Well," he drawled, "Let me introduce myself. Sirius Orion Black, at your service young ladies."

The women just smiled seductively and moved closer. Arching an eyebrow, Sirius took hold of one of the closer ones and pulled her close to him. Just as he was thinking about all the naughty things he was about to do, the woman morphed and turned into a Blasted End Skrewt.

And somehow Sirius decided that the beast had a yearning to see the Animagus do ballet.

James, on the other hand, was rudely woken up by his best friend. _Ballet? Blasted End Skrewts? What the hell is going on here?_ Groaning, he turned to his (naked) friend and stormed out of the room. Waiting in the room was a lone red haired woman. Lily looked him over, "Merlin, what happened to you?"

"That idiot for a best friend happened." James grumbled, "Hiya Harry, Draco."

"Good morning Sir." Draco said automatically. James stared.

The look that Harry gave him was just heart breaking, "Dad? Are you real?"

"Yes Harry, I'm real, and so is your mother. I'm sorry that we haven't met, properly, but I want to get to know you."

"But you're not real. Y-you're dead, Uncle Vernon said you died in a car crash, w-with a green light..."

"No," Lily said, not bothering to hide her confusion, "we're real, and you're safe. None of us is dead...right?" she looked at James who shrugged. Draco gasped softly, "Harry?" he asked, "What do you know of a prophecy?"

James and Lily lay down on the floor with their son and his friend. None of this was making any sense. Harry looked at Draco in confusion, "I don't know a prophecy," he mumbled. "I'm sorry," he added as an afterthought, not that'll do any good. It never did any good. "You're not going to hit me are you? I'm sorry, I really am, Uncle Vernon already hit me this morning."

Instead of hitting him, Draco gave Harry a hug and they sat together. "Have you heard of Avada Kedavra?"

That was two things that Harry didn't know that morning. This was going to be painful.

"The Killing Curse..." James whispered, "What does that have to do with Harry?"

"Aunt Petunia said that she'll kill me if I ruin anything for Dudley," Harry piped up, "is that the Avada Kedavra thing?" James rounded on Lily, "your sister, your sister threatened our son!"

"I swear I had no idea!" Lily pleaded with her hands up

"Harry," James said softly, "Why don't you tell us what happened?"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Harry's black hair shone brightly in the hot sun, he looked like a dark angel, with his pale skin and vibrant green eyes. Not that he cared of course. Right now his only worry was the dirty weeds that were poisoning Aunt Petunia's gardens. The thorns pierced his skin as he worked in the hot sun. "I dreamt of them again Draco," he whispered to no one in particular, "my parents. I wonder why they left. Maybe it was because I'm a freak, like Uncle Vernon told me." It broke his heart to say those words, because deep down, he prayed that it wasn't true._

"_You know, Draco, sometimes I wonder where I'll go in the future. Maybe somewhere far, well far away from here is all I need." Finishing his chores, he trekked inside, maybe this time he'll be able to get some food._

"_Boy!"_

_Harry turned and walked towards his Uncle's way of greeting him. "Uncle Vernon," he said formally. There was no casual behaviour with the Dursley's, he wasn't allowed. "I heard you," the large man said angrily, "You've been talking to that _Draco_ again. You know; what if one day, Draco isn't there? Maybe someone will teach him a lesson. That'll tell him what happens when he talks to freaks like you."_

_Vernon rounded on Harry and raised his fist before punching the 11 year old cruelly. The young wizard cried and begged him to stop, but the large man just laughed and continued. Now he moved onto kicking Harry in his stomach, and the raven haired boy swore he heard a few bones break. Limp, he fell to the floor just as Aunt Petunia caught sight of his filthy form on her clean floor._

"_Get off my floor you freak!" Harry hastened to obey, even though his bones screamed in protest, "And if I ever see you touch it again," she warned, "you'll meet the same end as those pathetic parents of yours, especially my freakish sister and that Potter boy!"_

_Uncle Vernon chose that moment to pick the injured boy by the scruff of his neck and throw him into the cupboard under the stairs, "Let's see your _Draco_ get to you now!"_

_Harry waited for the sound of his Uncle's footsteps go fade away before sobbing, "I'm sorry Draco, I have to leave you, I don't want you to get hurt. I just wish you could be here, but you wouldn't want to anyway."_

_The green eyed boy wiped the tears forming in his saddened eyes, "I'm just a freak aren't I?"_

_

* * *

_

Lily wiped tears from her face. She couldn't believe that her own sister would do such a thing. She suspected that her sister didn't have the kindest feelings for her after the whole Severus thing, but this was taking it too far.

"James," she turned to him, "I want Voldemort to kill my sister. Can you pose as a Death Eater and pretend to capture me?"

"Lils, you're going insane. Why the hell would I need to do that?"

"A private audience with the Dark Lord is so difficult to get these days," she said absent-mindedly. Draco was just staring at her and comforting a crying Harry.

James closed his eyes and unconsciously ruffled Harry's and Draco's hair, it seemed that Draco was his son's own guardian angel or something. Although he was displeased that it was a _Malfoy_, seeing Draco's behaviour around Harry confirmed his beliefs that he was the best there was.

He strained his mind to think of something equally or more stupid to bring Lily back to the world of the living, but all he could picture were Blast End Skrewts in tutus doing ballet. Cursing Sirius, he pulled the two boys to their feet and left the quietly muttering Lily to find Remus, hopefully he would know what to do with the deranged woman. _'Maybe she's just having her time of the month, let's hope that Remus isn't having his...' _James thought.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I've just walked into a writer's block**

**GRR**

**Anyone who feels like giving me a hand email me at kimmy_**


	5. New allies, old enemies

**A/N: It's been a long time since I've updated but I thought I would give it a try. Oh btw, even it is a retake of seventh year, Old Voldie is still alive**

"What are you trying to say Prongs?"

"Lily''tlikemagic! 'mscaredformy'son'..."

"_Slow down!"_

"Lily's stupid sister Petunia threatened to kill Harry for absolutely nothing at all just because that stupid cow doesn't like magic! And Harry and Draco are really close and I'm scared for my 'son'. What do I do Moony? What's making it worse is that I can't get Lily to act sane, she just keeps muttering and mumbling and..."

"Stop."

"Sorry"

"Good MORNING everyone!" Sirius yawned loudly, waltzing into the room only wearing boxers with a red paw print on them, "I had _the_ weirdest dream last night-"

"About ballet dancing Blasted-End-Skrewts, yea, we all heard." Remus grumbled dryly, "Where's Harry and Draco; and the rest of them?"

"The two kids are with Lil', and Hermione is trying to calm her down," James sighed, "she's doing a pretty good job too."

Remus shrugged and walked to the sitting room with James, "Hey I'm coming!" Sirius called out

"Duh..." Moony grumbled

The three Marauders made it into the sitting room whilst listening to very detailed descriptions about Sirius'...strange dream, "Lily?" Remus asked cautiously, "Are you feeling better?"

"Much, I-I just don't understand why she would do something like that though..."

This time, it was Hermione who answered, "It's because of her history with what she saw magic to be-"

"Is what affected how she treated our friend." Pansy finished, "But we have more pressing issues on our hands, what are we going to do about classes? Hermione? Any ideas?"

But Hermione seemed a bit...out of it, they looked into her line of sight to see Sirius Black in nothing but black boxers, the brunette chuckled nervously, "Um Sirius?"

Grinning, the dog Animagus leant casually against the door and purred, "What can I do for you?"

A small pause then, "You're disgusting!" James cried

"What?" Sirius asked, utterly confused, "Am I not supposed to notice a pretty lady..."

"We're twenty years older than them!"

"...oh." Clearly, he forgot about that part.

"We can skip classes today," Lily suggested, whist Hermione and Remus looked scandalised, "and maybe...I don't know? Get to know each other? Understand what happened?"

"I'm looking forward to it Lily Flower." James purred, but she picked up a heavy looking textbook and cuffed him over the head with it, "Don't ever call me that again," she growled.

"Where are Harry and Draco?" Sirius asked, making him comfortable in a chair-

"Don't sit on them!" Pansy shrieked, Sirius turned around to see two mortified boys and turned back around to see Lily's murderous face, "You almost sat on my son!"

"Ahaha," he chucked awkwardly, "let's just all move on and just say that this was an accident." Let's just say, if looks could kill... "James? Help?"

But he shook his head, "You're on your own mate." Remus sighed and sent an apologetic look to Hermione and Pansy, "Don't worry," Hermione sighed, "I'm used to seeing it all the time."

The werewolf nodded, then asked, "Where's Ron and Blaise?

* * *

"Zucchini"

"Weasel"

Pansy and Hermione walked into the room to see the Italian and the redhead faced off with their wands, "Should we be worried?" Pansy whispered to Hermione. True, the truce was hard at first, but they both seemed to care about the boys a lot, and they had a lot in common as well. The guys...not so well.

Sirius came up from behind them; he wasn't the type to try to watch James being sensitive to others, not even Lily, "What's going on?"

"Apparently they are still to understand the meaning of the word, 'truce'."

"H-how can you forgive all of them, just like that 'Mione? After everything they've done!"

Hermione sighed, "We tormented them as well you realise..."

"But-but the war!"

Pansy huffed, "I have no interest in joining that faker, and neither do Draco or Blaise."

Sirius just looked confused, "War? What war?"

"The war Voldemort's been planning since Harry was one, "At Sirius' narrowed eyes, she sighed, "We'll explain later."

"B-but Hermione-" Ron stammered

"Get along with Blaise or no snogging for a month!"

Sirius stared at Hermione in shock, "You're evil!"

* * *

"So what war is this?" Remus asked

"Basically Harry's life in general," Ron answered casually, "He never had it easy, poor guy." Both boys fell asleep quickly, and were put back into their room, so there was no chance of them overhearing the conversation.

"The potion that Snape told us to make was a reverse aging potion, which was incredibly difficult and disastrous if made incorrectly. It's applied by either drinking it or rubbing it onto their skin," Hermione explained, "Harry and Draco both got the full blast of it, which made them reverse their ages rapidly."

"The war?" Sirius asked, getting impatient. Bloody Gryffindor, always looking for excitement.

"Harry's, erm, parents were killed by you-know-who when he was one year old," Ron explained, "His dad was killed first. They were betrayed by one of their closest friends, Pe-"

"But when Voldemort," Hermione hastily said, shooting Ron a glare, "tried to kill Harry, his mom stood in the way and refused to let him through. So he killed her, but her love protected Harry from being Avada Kedavra'd." Blaise and Pansy listened with interest, as the only information they had about the boy's life were the rumours that were spread around like wildfire.

"His dad told his mum to take him and run, and said that he would handle You-Know-Who," Ron said hesitantly, "But, well, you know..."

"You-Know-Who AK'd him right?" Remus asked uncertainly, Hermione just nodded.

"What else has he faced?" Sirius asked, his eyes lighting up in excitement

"Do you care nothing for Harry?"

"In summary..." Ron mused, "trolls, giant chess pieces, deranged DADA teachers that try to kill him, Basilisk, Werewolf, Whomping Willow, Dragons, Demetors, Merpeople, 10 foot Blast-End-Skrewts, giant spiders with a lot of kids, Sphinx, Bellatrix, Umbridge, Giants called Grawp, Inferi, and well...Voldemort. Ever since first year, Harry's had a well, _interesting_ life." Hermione explained

"I don't want him to have an interesting life," Remus panicked, "I want him to have a boring life. A very boring life indeed."

"What's wrong with an interesting life?" Sirius asked, obviously not understanding the situation

"Padfoot, just shut up." Remus advised

"But why?" came the child like whine

"Because if you don't, Lily would find out and you will never see the light of day."

"When Voldemort tried to kill Harry," the brunette explained, "he, uh, _transferred_ some powers into him."

"Like what?" James asked, as he and Lily walked into the room. None of them answered, even Pansy and Blaise knew that Harry was a Parselmouth, but didn't know what their reaction to it would be, "Why didn't I protect him? I'm sure I would've done something if I was his father... right?"

Thinking that it was best to ignore Prongs, Remus asked, "Was there anything else-" But he was cut off by a yell, coming from the boys' room. They ran into the room to see a frazzled Draco and a tossing Harry, "Harry!" Draco cried, "He won't wake up!" James rushed to Harry's side, "Harry! Wake up!"

"No!" the scarred boy screamed, "Get out of my head! Leave me alone!" Lily gasped, her hands flailing in the air, "Need a hand?" Sirius asked, offering when she nodded, "Alright here- ARGH!"

"Not the time Sirius." Remus said

"She's ripping my hand off! I swear on Merlin's beard that my fingers, ow, were never made to withstand such pressure!"

Draco climbed onto Harry's bed, grabbed his shoulders, and shook him...hard. The boy opened his eyes and was panting heavily, "It was him again. He says that I'm weak and at his mercy, and that nothing can stop him now."

"Who?"

Harry bit his lip, "Voldemort."

**A/N: Short and sweet chapter**

**Bit of explaining here, nothing much**

**Please review, I've been running out of inspiration**


End file.
